


Fangs

by ilove_ryan_ross



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Vampire Bites, Vampires, broship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross
Summary: Awsten has been off for a while, and Geoff is getting worried, so he decides to confront him about it. The reason for it was not what he expected.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Kudos: 21





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at naming oneshots.

"What?" Geoff asked, staring wide eyed at his best friend.

"You heard me," Awsten replied.

Maybe Geoff should have suspected it, but really, why would he? Awsten was the sweetest, nicest, softest person he knew. Any connection between someone like Awsten and, well, _that_ , would be far-fetched at best. Who could ever think that this adorable, pinked haired boy who liked wearing oversized sweaters and floral pants could ever be a...

"There's no way," Geoff said. "I don't believe you."

"I'll prove it, then," Awsten replied.

Awsten seemed a bit off for about a week before Geoff finally confronted him about it. He was looking paler than usual, and as time went by he seemed to get lost in his own head more often, usually ending up staring at someone uncomfortably. Geoff was obviously worried about his friend, so after it seemed as if it's not going to pass any time soon, he confronted him, leading to Awsten spilling the beans in a way he probably wouldn't have if he was feeling okay.

Awsten opened his mouth, and Geoff watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as his canines sharpened and elongated, finally stopping about half an inch longer than normal human fangs.

"I told you, Geoff," Awsten said with a slight lisp. "I'm a vampire."

"How..." The older still had trouble comprehending the whole thing.

"It's a long story," Awsten replied. "I don't feel like getting into it right now. Point is, I haven't fed in a while and that's why I've been off."

"Um, wh- why haven't you fed?" Geoff asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Because animal blood isn't any good and I've been feeding off of Jawn ever since I turned but now he's on this fucking trip and he won't be back for another week and I don't know if I can last that long-" Awsten started rambling, and Geoff did his best to take all the information in.

"Awsten, Awsten, please, slow down, I need a moment," Geoff finally said, shutting his friend up.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His best friend, Awsten Knight, was a vampire. Geoff looked over the younger, trying to process this new information, taking in Awsten's pale skin, his eyes that seem to be swirling with a new red hue that hasn't been there before, his slightly parted lips, reviling the sharp fangs that lay behind them.

"So, you need to feed?" Geoff asked, and Awsten just nodded in reply. The older gulped, tilting his head to the side and pulling down the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck. "Then drink from me."

"Geoff, no, I'll hurt you," Awsten said, but his body leaned forward, portraying just how much he wanted to.

"But you need it," Geoff replied. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. You've done it with Jawn, why am I any different?"

"Because I've never waited so long to feed before," Awsten answered. "I might lose control and drink too much."

"I trust you," Geoff said, smiling softly. "I know you won't hurt me. You need this, and I want to help you. Please, just do it."

Awsten gulped, finally accepting, and leaned in closer. With one hand he held on to Geoff's shoulder, and the other he tangled in his hair, lightly tugging to make him tilt his head even more. Geoff could feel Awsten's cold breath on his neck, right before his tongue came out and licked there, quickly and barely noticeable, but Geoff was extremely tuned in to everything Awsten did right now, feeling his blood rush through his body, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Then, Awsten leaned in closer, attaching his lips to Geoff's neck, placing a soft kiss there before he opened his mouth and sunk in his teeth.

Geoff bit his lip to stop from crying out, tears prickling his eyes. It felt as if two small knives had just sunken into his neck, but then again, that's basically what happened. He could feel his blood oozing from the wound and Awsten's lips in a tight lock around it, sucking everything into his mouth in a way that almost felt sensual. Geoff whimpered deep in his throat, and Awsten replied with a small moan. The older's head was spinning. He had no idea what was going on anymore, but all he knew was that it felt good. It felt good to have Awsten sucking on his neck like that, and he felt himself going limp underneath him.

Then, all at once, the sensation stopped. Awsten had pulled away.

"Shit, Geoff, I'm so sorry, I took too much, fuck, are you okay?"

Geoff hummed in reply, still feeling dizzy, and he didn't think it was just from loss of blood. Awsten seemed worried, though, so Geoff found the strength in him to reply properly.

"I'm fine," He sighed. "Are you okay? Was that enough?"

"Yeah," Awsten replied. "Here, drink some water."

Geoff took the bottle from Awsten gratefully and gulped down the entire thing in record time. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until he started drinking.

"You don't have to wait for Jawn now, okay?" Geoff said once he was done. "If you need to feed, you can come to me."

"Okay," Awsten said, smiling. "Thank you, Geoff."

Geoff smiled back, happy that his friend would never have to go hungry again.


End file.
